The Line
by Dandelions101
Summary: An old story. I am rewriting/revising it. A Veela tale with a twist. Read and comment! I own nothings... Only my thoughts. READ. REVIEW. REPEAT!
1. Chapter 1

This is an old story. I am the original author, but alas, I have lost acess to my original fanfiction account. I am revising it now. Enjoy!

The Line

 _The day had started like every other. Severus Snape got out of bed, half awake and made his way to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he walked into his bedroom to undress. As he made his way back to the bathroom, he caught his reflection in the mirror. Severus stopped and stared at himself. It had been years since he had seen himself fully naked and the years had not been kind. His body was pale and covered in scars; souvenirs he called them. He shook his head and got into the shower._

 _The bathroom door creaked open. Hermiomed smiled, admiring his muscular silhouette. She watched as his shadow moved its arm from the wall it was leaning against, down his torso, to his long, limp cock. Hermione licked her lips hungrily as he stroked himself. His cock sprang to life, growing twice in size. Quickly, she slipped out of her nightgown and walked towards the curtain, pulling it back, stepping into the shower._

 _Severus grabbed her hair and spun her around, pinning her to the wall. She gasped as he rammed himself into her. She tightened her walls around his cock. He pulled out and rammed into her again. She screamed. He slipped a finger into her mouth. She readily sucked on it while he pounded into her from behind. Pulling her out of the shower, he bent her, face down, onto the counter, parting her legs and rammed into her again. Her moans were taking him over the edge. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into the mirror directly in front of her, "Look at me when I'm fucking you._

Hermione opened her eyes. She was covered in sweat. What the fuck was that? Did she just dream about Snape? Did she just dream about fucking Snape? No. No, she dreamt about getting fucked by Snape.

_The following night_

A scream echoed through the house. Severus brought his hands to his ears.

"Can you not shut her up?"

Harry ran out of the room, stopping in front of a wooden door. He hesitated for a moment then reluctantly opened it. Hermione was lying in bed, covered in sweat. Harry slowly walked over to her and waited. She looked him up and down. The blood in her veins began to boil. She screamed again. Harry sat down on the bed,

"Please Mione. Please be quiet."

She screamed louder. "Not you! Not you!"

Harry shook his head. "I'm trying-.

"Not you! Not you!"

Harry ran out the door.

" Snape!"

"Severus shook his head, "As if I haven't done enough for you insolent children."

He pushed his way past Harry. The closer he got to the door, the quieter the screams became. He reached for the handle and pushed it open. Hermione sat up.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Granger?

She crawled off the bed and fell onto the floor, quicky advancing towards him. He swallowed hard.

"That isn't very lady like."

She continued, until she reached his feet. He stood still, anticipating her next move. She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and swollen; her breathing was heavy. He made no move.

She lowered her head and laid it on his feet, wrapping her arms around his legs. She clutched on as if her life depended on it.

He rolled his eyes, ""Ms. Granger, you must stop this."

Severus bent down and tried to remove her arms. She was stronger then he had anticipated.

Ms. Granger, if you do not let go, I will leave."

Hermione shook her head vigorously.

" Let go."

Hermione shook her head again.

"I promise I will stay, for a while, if you let go."

She loosened her grip.

"Come."

Severus gestured, as he walked towards the bed. She stood up and followed him. He sat down in the chair beside the bed. She instantaneously jumped into his lap. Shocked, he stood up and she fell flat on her arse. He huffed and started to walk away. She grabbed his legs to stop him from leaving. He began to get frustrated.

"If you want me to stay, you must refrain from trying to molest me. Understood?"

She nodded and loosened her grip again. He reached out his hand. She smiled and took it. He helped her up and back into bed. He once again took the seat beside the bed. Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand, bringing it to her chest and holding it there. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Potter!"

Harry stepped out from behind the door, where he had hiding.

"I suggest you tell me what the hell is going on. From the begining"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry looked at his best friend clinging onto their ex potions teacher as if her life depended on it. His face turned red at the realization of where Snape's hand was. Severus's eyes followed Harry's. When he realized why Potter's head looked like it was going to explode, he tried to pull his hand away, but it was no use. Hermione had the grip of death on him and it didn't look like she was going to let go any time soon.

Snaped scoffed, "Well?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Um, well…It started last week; well actually it started last year."

Snape rolled his eyes, "Get on with it, you idiot."

Harry nodded, "Um, okay. Well Hermione, she's a veela.."

Severus turned to Hermione who was looking at him like he was a piece of chocolate cake. He shut his eyes. The pieces started to come together. The puzzle completed itself in his mind. He shook his head.

"And I am to assume that she believes me to be her mate?"

Harry chuckled nervously, "Um, yeah."

Severus took a deep breath, "How long has she believed this?"

" Two years."

Snape's face turned red, "Two years! You've known for two years!"

Harry began to get frighten. Sure he was the chosen one, but this was Snape.

"Um, yes?"

Severus turned to Hermione, "Ms. Granger, I need to talk to Potter alone. I promise I will be back in ten minutes."

He took off his tie and placed it in Hermione's hands. She nodded eagerly and brought the tie to her nose. She took in his smell and lay back down on the bed. He grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the room. When they reached a room, a few doors down, Snape threw Harry into a chair.

"You fool. Why did you not tell me sooner?"

Harry's life was flashing before his eyes. Snape was going to kill him. He started thinking of all the things he never got to do; sex being at the top of his list.

" Potter!"

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts.

"She didn't want you to know and well, we didn't know how you would take it."

Severus laughed, "As you can see, I am taking it quite well." Snape slammed his fist into the wall, "How the hell, am I suppose to take it?"

Harry looked at Snape. His hand was bleeding.

"She's really not that bad."

Snape's frustration hit its peak. "What are you suggesting? That I marry that twit and go live happily ever after somewhere?"

Harry stood up, "Hermione is smart, and nice. She may not be the most beautiful woman in the world, but she's caring and humble and thoughtful and smart-"

"You already said that, you idiot." Snape turned to face Harry. "I am not suggesting that there is anything wrong with Ms. Granger-"

Harry interuppted, " You could do a lot worse."

Snape took a deep breath, "A lot worse? I repeat, I am not suggesting that there is something wrong with Ms Granger. I am just simply not interested. I-do-not-have-the-time-to-deal-with-a-love-sick-child." Serverus' mind drifted to Draco.

"She's not a child."Harry scorned.

Shakin out of his thought, "Oh really? Then what is she?"

"When is the last time you looked at her? She hasn't been a child for a long time."

Serverus shook his head, "It doesn't matter, Potter. That wasn't the point."

"Then what is? Severus, maybe she isn't the one who is confused." Snape cringed at the ease of how his first name rolled off of Potter's lips. "The war has been over for a long time now. We all deserve to be happy." Harry put his hand on Severus's shoulder, "You deserve to be happy."

Severus shrugged Harry's hand off, "You assume that I am not happy."

Harry smiled, "I don't assume anything, but I believe that Hermione deserves to be happy."

He had heard enough, "Get out."

Severus watched Hermione sleep. His tie was clung tightly to her chest. He watched as her eyes flutter lightly and she smiled. He pondered what she could possibly being dreaming about. Was she dreaming of him? He shook his head. It had been a long day and he was starting to feel it. He sat down on the floor, next to the bed. Slowly he pulled the tie out of her hand. She whimpered. Damn, he should have left when he had the chance, but he had promised. He locked his fingers with Hermione and put his head down.

Hermione woke up from the best sleep she had in years. Yawning, she stretched out her arms out, but was stopped mid air. Hermione looked down and gasped. Someone was sleeping next to her bed. Someone was holding her hand. She ripped her hand away and backed up on the bed.

Severus moaned. Hermione screamed, "Oh my God! You…what are you?" She looked around, "Where am I?" She looked back at him, "Did we?"

Snape hissed, "We certainly did not." He got up without looking at her and left.

Hermione ran out the door. She apparated home and ran straight for the shower, stripping her clothes off; she sat down in the tub, letting the water wash over her.

Severus made his way to his office. Hopefully the twit saw herself out of his home. Shaking his head, he started a letter that he hoped would reach his godson soon.

_A month later_

Harry sat on Hermione's couch and waited. It wouldn't be long now. He looked nervously at the clock on the wall. Hermione sat on the other end, reading a book. Harry mentally started the countdown. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one- He turned to face his best friend. "Ahhh-" Hermione screamed. Harry grabbed her hand and apparated. POP!

Severus didn't even bother to look up. He simply held out his hand. Hermione ran for it. She grabbed it, placing it against her cheek.

Harry shook his head, "This would be a lot easier if you would come get her yourself."

Snape raised an eyebrow from behind a book, "Easier for whom? Is she becomimg an inconvenience for you? "

Harry cussed, "You know that's not what I meant. It's been a month and every 2-3 nights it's the same routine. Nothing changes. You could get off your horse and come get her. It's not me she's looking for."

Snape laughed. "It is I, who returns her to her flat every night. Or would you like a repeat of that morning when she ran out of here screaming like a banshee? How long did it take you to get her out of the shower?"

Harry huffed, "Two hours, but that's not the point. I still don't understand why you just won't go to Hermione's flat and stay there until morning?"

"I don't, because I dont want to. Why should I? Besides, I don't feel like spending the rest of my life in Azkaban because she never remembers what happens when her veela takes over." Snape gestured him towards the door, "You may go."

Harry looked at his best friend, "Do you have to treat her like that?"

Snape smirked, "If she doesn't like it, she can leave."

Harry shook his head, "You know she can't." He turned to Snape, "Why does she act like that? Why can't she remember?"

Severus stroked Hermione's cheek, "I don't know for sure, but I believe that she cannot control herself. When her veela takes over, it acts on impulse. It can only see what it needs to survive. It completely swallows your Ms. Granger and becomes a love sick puppy. As for her memory, perhaps she simply does not want to remember."

"Why would she choose to forget?"

"Maybe because it is I, whom, she yearns for."

"Maybe if you treated her better she would remember."

"Perhaps, but I guess we will never know."

"Severus, why does she only act this way at night? And I don't understand why it doesn't happen every night…just sporadically. I spend so much time sitting in her flat, just waiting…and well, sometimes, nothing."

Severus sighed, "I am not an encyclopedia, Potter, but I do intend to find some answers myself." He waived Harry away again. "I am tired. Leave."

Severus waited until Potter left. "Come." She followed eagerly. He led her to the kitchen. "Have you eaten?" She shook her head. "That idiot didn't feed you?" She shook her head. He eyed her closely. "Are you lying to me?" Hermione looked down.

Severus walked over to her and lifted her chin up, making her look him in the eyes. "You don't have to lie to me…you will never lie to me again. Understand?" She nodded. He made her a sandwich and set it down in front of her. She picked up the sandwich and munched on it happily. "Hermione, I want you to be yourself. Do you understand what I am saying?" She shook her head. "I want you to act normally. Can you do that?" She shrugged. "I want to try an experiment. Will you help me?" She nodded. "Good girl." Snape took her plate away, "Come."

Hermione followed him into the living room. He sat her down on the couch. Her brown eyes followed his every move. She smiled at him. Severus bent down in front of her. It had been a long time since a woman paid so much attention to him. He knew he could make her do anything and she would be more than willing to comply. He brought a finger to her lips, running it left to right. "You are beautiful; too beautiful." Her lips parted and her tongue darted out to taste him. He closed his eyes and moaned.

Flashes of the witch flooded his mind. Her tongue was warm and wet. He wanted so badly to replace his finger with his own tongue. He wanted to taste her. Severus swiftly stood, turned and walked away, "Not tonight love." Her eyes began to tear up. He turned around and wiped her cheeks. "Tomorrow, I am going to ask you some questions about what we are doing tonight. If you answer correctly, I will give you a prize. Understand?" She nodded. "Good girl." Severus picked up a book and sat down next to her. "Do you want me to read to you?" She nodded and settled into his arms, laying her head on his chest. She listened as he read. His voice was deep and soulful. It traveled into her and filled her completely. She closed her eyes and let it take her away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up feeling disappointed. She dreamt about him again; stupid Snape, always stalking her dreams? Why couldn't she dream about someone else, anyone else? She felt frustrated. Weren't they suppose to be her dreams? Why couldn't she control them? Why couldn't she make him fuck her? Hermione smacked herself on the forehead. Did she really just think that? Distracting herself, she glanced at the clock. It read 10 to Noon. Damn, she had slept right through her alarm again. Oh well, it was Saturday. She rolled over and contemplated getting out of bed, but couldn't make her body comply with the thought.

An overwhelming feeling came over her. It felt like she had forgotten something important. She grabbed her planner off the night stand and flipped to today's date. It was empty. She stared at the date for a while; it wasn't anyone's birthday; at least she didn't think it was. What the hell was going on? She shook her head; it must be misplaced anxiety from stupid Snape. She pulled the covers back over her head.

She had just begun to drift off again- "Shit! Shit!" Hermione jumped out of bed. He was going to kill her. She had forgotten all about their lunch date. She rushed to get dressed, running out the door as fast as she could. She ran to the apparation site and screamed "Malfoy Manor." Pop! She landed at the front door.

The door swung open and an obliviously annoyed Draco rolled his eyes at her and walked back inside. "If you had better things to do Granger-"

She ran up behind him, wrapping her arm around his elbow, "Draco, I'm sorry. I over slept."

He stiffened but decided to play along. Ignoring her reply and dragged her along, "Would it have killed you to shower? Or put on something descent? You look like shit."

Hermione chuckled, "Thanks. You always say the sweetest things."

Draco stopped and looked Hermione up and down, "I try, which is more than I can say about you." They continued to walk through the house and out onto the patio.

Hermione gasped, as a small picnic laid out on the table, came into view. "Oh Draco, you shouldn't have." She smiled sarcastically.

"I didn't. The elves did, " he replied.

Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek, "It's the thought that counts."

He wiped the kiss off, "I didn't do that either."

Hermione laughed, "Some things never change."

 _After the war had ended, they had tolerated each other's presence, giving each other a simple nod or hello when they ran into each other. Then, a friendship formed from being forced to spend more and more time together, because their friends started dating. Draco was dragged along to outings with the golden trio by Pansy. And Ron, of course, dragged Hermione along to keep Draco occupied while Pansy and him made out. Draco and Hermione spent a lot of time together, they even dated, but in the end, found that they were too a like and too competitive. So they settled on being friends._

Draco pulled out a chair and waited for Hermione to sit. He walked around to the other side of the table and sat down. "Hermione, I have something to tell you."

Hermione smirked," You're gay! I knew it! "

Draco hissed, "Can I finish?"

Hermione took a bite out of her sandwich to stop from laughing.

"I found the book you were looking for."

Hermione put the sandwich down, "The one about Veelas? Where?"

Draco smirked, "It's in Snape's library. I knew I had seen that book, somewhere. I just couldn't remember where, until last week, when we had lunch."

Hermione gave Draco a confused look, "He invited you over for lunch?"

Draco nodded, "He is my Godfather."

"I know, but you never mentioned hanging out with him before."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't tell you ever detail of my life."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at her best-friend, "Really? What else don't you tell me?"

Draco snuffed, "Somethings are better left unsaid."

Hermione laughed, "Like what?" She got up and sat in his lap.

He stiffened again, but decided to keep playing inh along. Draco looked into her eyes, "You really want to know?" His tone had completely changed and Hermione knew he was being serious. She swallowed and nodded. He held her hand, "You've put on a few pounds and I can't feel my legs." Then he laughed so hard he started snorting.

Hermione slapped his chest and jumped off. "Prick!"

Draco stood up and wrapped his arm around her. "I was only teasing. You know you're beautiful. Come on, let's finish lunch. I almost starved to death waiting for you."

"Draco, how am I supposed to get that book?"

Draco shrugged, "You could go ask him if you can borrow it."

Hermione swallowed hard, "Do you think he will give it to me?"

Draco winked at her, "Ms. Granger, I am sure he would be more than willing to give it to you."

"Draco!"

"What? You're the one having wet dreams about a man twice your age."

Hermione smacked her forehead, "Why do I tell you anything?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hermione."

A silky voice whispered in her in ear.

"I need you. Come to me."

Slowly she rose out of bed and followed it. "Hurry, love," It cooed. Quickly she made her way to the fire place and jumped in. She walked out the other side, swiftly making her way towards the king size bed. She lifted the end of a soft feather blanket and crawled in, running her hand along a pair of lean muscular legs. She stopped when she reached the place where they met. His cock was hard. She rubbed it lightly. It twitched. She found the opening in his pajama bottoms and reached in.

 _Severus was lost in a dream about the witch again. She was on her knees in front of him. Her hands rubbed his crotch eagerly. She blew hot breathes against his restricted erection. He inhaled and moaned loud. Her tiny fingers found the zipper and started to pull it down. His pants fell on the floor. His dick sprang out in front her face. She licked her lips and kissed it. He pushed her away. She got angry and pushed him back. He fell backwards into an armchair. Her full breast swayed as she crawled seductively towards him. His eyes darted from her pink nipples, up to her lips, down her back to her bum. He couldn't take it much longer. When she reached him, she smirked and sat up. She grabbed his throbbing cock with one hand and licked her lips again. Fuck, she was going to kill him. She brought her other hand up to her lips and licked two fingers. Severus closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Her tongue lapped his balls. He grabbed the arm rests for support. He could feel her tongue make its way up his long, thick dick. When she reached the tip, she closed her mouth over it, sucking lightly._

His throbbing dick popped out. She caressed it, squeezing and stroking. His hips seemed to be moving along with her movements. She lowered her head and took him in. He moaned. She quickened her pace, grabbing his hips for support. His hands reached out and grabbed her hair. He held her head still as his hips thrust up and down violently. She gagged.

Severus opened his eyes and pulled the blanket off. His eyes almost popped out of his head. He tried to push her off but she held his hips down, "Hermione, stop!" She continued to suck on his dick. "Hermione, please," he huffed. She let go and sat up. She looked at him like he had killed her dog. Severus backed up against the head board; his cock was still hard and popping out of his pajamas. Her eyes were fixed on it. He pushed it back in and stared at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?"

She crawled towards him, "You called me."

Severus stared at her, "No, I didn't."

Hermione nodded, "I heard you," She pointed to her ears, "in here."

Severus shook his head, "When?"

She smiled at him, "Now."

He got up and walked to the dresser, pulling out a new pair of pants. "I was dreaming."

She got up and walked behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him against her. He turned around and looked at her. She was in her nightgown. He looked away; it wasn't covering much.

"How did you get here?"

She pointed to the fire place.

"Where is Potter?"

She shrugged.

He pulled out a tee shirt and put it onto her petite frame. It looked like a dress on her. She shook her head and tried to take it off, but he held her still, "For me, okay?"

She smiled and nodded, pulling it up to her nose and taking in his scent.

Severus made to walk out of the room, but turned around when she didn't follow.

"Come."

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

She sat down and pouted.

He walked back over to her."Why?" She looked up at him. Her brown eyes sparkled with unfallen tears. Severus bent down and pushed the hair out of her face, "You did nothing wrong. It was my fault." She didn't move. He sat on the floor, "Tell me."

She looked at the ground, "You said if I remembered, I would get a prize."

He cocked his head to the side, "Did you remember?"

She nodded, "You made me a sandwich. Then you read me a book."

Severus took her hand, "Good girl."

She pulled away, "I want a prize."

Severus grabbed her chin and turned her face to him, "What do you want?"

"You."

He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by someone trying to break down his front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Snape opened the door. Harry swallowed hard. "Um, is Hermione here?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Have you lost her?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Well, um, I was running late and well, um. I went to her flat, but she wasn't there and I can't find her."

Snape grabbed Harry by the collar, "I will be taking care of Ms. Granger from now on, seeing as how, she has become an inconvenience for you." He pushed Harry back and slammed the door in his face.

Severus walked back into the living room to find Hermione sitting on the couch, munching on a cookie. He held out his hand. "Would you like to take a walk?" Hermione shook her head. "Are you still mad at me?" She nodded. He bent down in front of her again, "How about I try to make it up to you. Would you like to go out on a date?" Her eyes lit up. He held out his hand again.

Severus led Hermione to the fire place and let go of her hand. He gestured for her to get in. She shook her head. He gave her a confused look. She smiled, grabbed his hand and dragged him in with her. She wrapped her arms around him and pinned him to the wall. He coughed as ashes stirred up around them. Hermione took the opportunity to stick her tongue in his mouth. He tried to pull away, but she had a strong hold on him. He pushed her shoulders back, but her fingers instinctively wrapped around his balls, sending a message that couldn't be ignored; kiss me back or pay. He wrapped his arms around her and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She released the death grip on his nuts and began to stroke them.

A second later they were in Hermione's flat, not that either one of them noticed. She pulled him towards her, backing herself into the wall. His hands found their way to her buns and he began to massage them. She wrapped one leg around him. He could feel her wetness soaking through his pant leg. She wasn't wearing any underwear. She moaned into his mouth sending a shiver through his body. Her hand grabbed his and guided it up to her breast. He squeezed lightly; she threw her head back, revealing a long beautiful neck that just ached to be sucked and nibbled on. It took all his self control to pull away.

Severus straightened himself and walked out of the fire place, which was easier said then done. He was finding it difficult to walk with a painful erection pushed against his pants. He pulled a pouting Hermione out behind him.

"Do you know where we are," he asked clearing his throat. She nodded. He looked at her, "Really? Where?"

"We are at her place."

Severus arched an eyebrow, "And who is she?"

"She is me…half of me, but she doesn't love you… but she dreams about you."

Severus coughed, "What?"

Hermione nodded. "She dreams about you making love to her."

"Do you?"

"I," She brought his hand to her cheek and smiled, "don't sleep."

Hermione sighed, but Severus didn't hear; he was too lost in his own thoughts. Was this a case of split personality? This was the first case he had ever heard of, in which the Veela and the human were two complete and whole people, separately. He wondered, if her Veela was conscious of her every move during its rest time, was the opposite true also? Would she remember any of this tomorrow? He turned to her, "Hermione, do you love me?"

She nodded, "You're my mate."

He looked into her eyes. She wasn't lying; she really believed that she was in love with him. "How do you know this?"

She smiled and closed her eyes, "I see your face when I close my eyes." She inhaled deeply, "I smell you everywhere. I hear you in here," she pointed to her ears, "and in here," she pointed to her head. "Like tonight. You needed me. I heard you."

He stroked her hair. "You are confused."

She stood up, "No! I am not!" She walked away from him. "You don't want me, you want her."

He followed her, "Who? Who are you talking about?"

Hermione turned and pointed to a mirror, "Her."

Severus looked at the mirror and saw Hermione pointing to herself. He walked up behind her, grabbed her hand and pressed it against the mirror, "You are her."

Hermione pulled her hand away, shaking her head. Her eyes focused on him, "No, I am yours. She doesn't love you. She doesn't see."

"What doesn't she see?"

Hermione pulled Severus in front of the mirror and turned him towards her. "You…you are the mirror. You are my mirror. I can only see you."

Severus stroked her cheek, "What does she see?"

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks, "Nothing."

Severus wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you crying?"

"She doesn't know."

"Then, tell me."

Hermione buried her face in his chest, "We can't live without you. We'll die." Severus nodded. He knew that Veelas could not survive without their mates. She shook her head against him, "You don't have to love me, you can love her, just don't leave us. Please don't leave us." She fell on her knees sobbing.

Severus bent down and wiped the tears off her cheeks, "I am not going anywhere." He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, placing her on the bed. He got in and lay down next to her, pulling the blanket up and around them. She snuggled into his chest, placing her ear over his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione woke up yawning. "Ouch!" Her jaw was sore. Damn, she thought to herself, I mist of slept with my mouth open. She got up and started to undress; a shower sounded like heaven right now. The hot water beating against her skin felt perfect. She moaned closing her eyes and letting the steam fog her senses. His face appeared in front of her; he was smirking. She opened her eyes, stupid Snape!

"It was all becoming too much. She wanted to scream and pull the hair out of her head, but she settled for banging it against the wall. "Ouch!" A trickle of blood ran down her face. She had banged her head against an unforgiving metal shower caddy. "Great," she sighed. She closed her eyes again and let the water wash the blood away. He smirked at her again. She inhaled deeply, giving up. Maybe just this once she could give in.

She lean her head against the tile wall and stroked herself gently. Damn, he his tongue felt so good. She could see him under her, licking and sucking hers pussy. Her breathing became short and heavy. He pushed a finger inside her and she let out a whimper. His tongue began to lap her arse; she was so close. He sped up the pace, adding another finger. Hermione grabbed a handful of his long black hair and grinded into his face. His free hand pinched her nipple and she screamed, convulsing into his mouth, "Oh Severus. God, Severus."

"She waited until her breathing calmed. Hermione opened her eyes and looked around, embarrassed. Shaking her head, she got out. Hermione looked at herself in a mirror. She wasn't beautiful. She didn't look a model. She was round and petite. She had nice full breast, a little fat on her tummy and short legs. She frowned at herself. "Why would Severus Snape ever want you?""

She'd seen the kind of women that threw themselves at him. They were beautiful, tall and thin. He could have anyone of them, but she never actually saw him acknowledge any of them. Well being the kind of man that he was, she wondered, did he even knew how gorgeous he was? Did he even know that women were throwing themselves at him? She shook her head again, why did she care?

Hermione looked at herself again. "You," she pointed to the mirror, "are going to find a cure for this insufferable curse. He is not your mate. He doesn't even know you exist." She picked the towel up off the floor and wiped the steam from the mirror. "He wouldn't care, even if he knew."

An owl flew into her bedroom window and perched itself on her nightstand. "Well, hello. Who sends you to bother me so early in the morning?" She took the note from it. "Of course it's Draco."

 _Hermione,_

 _Don't forget to go ask your lover for the book. I believe that he is free today as he asked me to come over for lunch; of course I had to decline. I'm sure he'll give it to you. You are aware that he has the only existing copy. I'm also sure that you will find other things there that, might interest you. Good luck and don't be late. I won't be as forgiving this time._

 _D.M._

Hermione banged head against the mirror. "Ouch! Fuck!" She rubbed her head. Damn she was bleeding again.

A tired Snape opened the door and stared awkwardly at her. Hermione cleared her throat, trying to think of something smart to say, "Um, hello Professor. I was wondering if I could, um, well, I wanted to, um, you have this-"

His face resumed its emotionless state, "Ms. Granger, first of all, I haven't been your Professor for years now. You may call me Severus. Secondly, I am more pleased now, then ever, that I was not your English teacher. It obliviously is, not your strong suit."

Hermione looked down at her feet. "Sorry. I was just wondering if I could borrow a book."

Severus walked back into the house leaving the door open behind him. She stood there and stared at his retreating back, not knowing what to do.

"Do you not want the book anymore?" he asked, not bothering to stop or look back.

She quickly followed him in. "Sorry. It's called _Veela: A study_."

Snape stopped in the doorway of his library. Would she was admit to knowing she was a Veela. This would be interesting. Hermione, on the other hand was distracted by the paintings that hung along the hallway. They looked so familiar. She knew that she had never been here before, but she had seen these paintings somewhere. Lost in thought, she didn't even notice that he had stopped and almost crashed into him. She stopped just in time, but unfortunately she was now a little too close to him.

His scent filled her lungs and spread throughout her body. Her knees buckled under her. She wanted to reached out and touch him. Just one, small touch. Her hand began to move of its own accord; just a couple more inches; just then he resumed walking into the library. She scolded herself mentally, P _lease stop. Don't make a fool out of yourself_. She walked in after him.

Snape ran his long fingers across the spines of books. His back was turned to her, "This is not a public library Ms. Granger. You will return this book in one piece and in the condition, in which, I am giving it to you in."

Her eyes were fixed on his fingers, she licked her lips unconsciously, "I haven't been your student for a long time Severus, you may call me Hermione".

His fingers paused; then he continued, "If I may ask, why the interest in Veelas?"

Her legs were becoming weak and she could feel herself becoming damp. She fought to answer the question coherently, "I am doing some research."

He pulled the book off of the shelf, "Do you know someone who possesses Veela blood?"

She moved closer to him, as if she were pulled by some invisible force. "Yes." He turned around to find her standing right in front of him. "I do."

He swallowed hard and breathed his response in her face, "Whom?"

She whispered, "Me."

Severus looked into her glazed over eyes. "Really, have you found your mate yet?"

She snapped out of the trance and took a step back, flustered "Um, no." She rubbed her head, "I haven't. Ouch!" She brought her fingers down and looked at them. Crap, she was bleeding again. She was bleeding in front of him. He must be disgusted by her. She put her hand back up to hide the cut.

Severus saw the blood. Clumsy twit. He took her hand down from her forehead. "Battle scar? Or are you just trying to look more like Potter?"

The moment his hand touched hers, she lost all coherent thoughts. The world around them disappeared. Her heart sped up. She pulled her hand away, "It's nothing. I had an accident, last night."

He raised an eyebrow; he knew was she was lying. She'd been with him last night; he would have known if she got hurt. "Well, you must be more careful. It would be stupid to survive a war, only to die from an infection. Come; let's see if we can fix you up."

Shocked by the kind words coming from his lips, she stood firmly in place. "I'm fine. I'll just take the book and get out of your way. I didn't mean to impose."

Snape's face twisted, "A bit late for that now, isn't it, but since you are here-" Is this what she truly thought of him? He must have treated her awfully, at Hogwarts and all the years that followed, for her to fear and loath him so much.

Hermione walked towards the door, her voice shaky, "I'm fine. Really I am. I have to go. Draco is waiting for me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Severus stared at the spot where Hermione stood not more than ten minutes ago. Draco was waiting for her? Rage build up in him. He slammed his fist into the wall. Severus landed at the front door of Malfoy Manor. He straightened his clothes out and knocked. An elf opened the door. "Master Snape. Is Master Malfoy expecting you?"

Severus shook his head, "Is he in?"

The elf nodded, "He is entertaining."

Severus felt a sharp stab in his chest, "A lady?"

The elf nodded, "He doesn't wish to be disturbed."

Severus pushed the door open and walked past the elf. "Where is he?"

The tiny elf rushed to catch up, "Master Malfoy does not wish to be disturbed."

Severus picked the elf up off the floor, "It is an emergency. Where is he?"

The elf squirmed, "He is in the master bedroom. Please, please. Master Malfoy will be upset with me."

Severus dropped the elf, "Disappear."

The elf nodded and left. Severus slowly made his way up the stairs and crept towards the door. He could hear a woman's moans getting louder. He heart pounded rapidly in his chest. After all that he had done for her. His anger was boiling over. He should just walk in there and give her a piece of his mind. He wouldn't stay with her; he would let her suffer. He would let her die. He didn't care if she was a Veela or that he was her mate. She had no right to mess with his heart like this. Severus whispered an invisibility charm, pushed the door open and crept in.

Draco was knelt down at the foot of the bed; his head was buried between a woman's legs. Severus watched as he lapped the woman hungrily. He admired Draco's young physical body. She moaned through the pillow that was tightly clutched to her head. Damn, Severus couldn't see her face. He continued to watch as Draco licked his lips and inserted two fingers inside her cunt. Her body rose, adjusting to the invasion. He waited a moment then started to slide his fingers back and forth slowly. Severus could see her juices dripping down, onto the bed. After a couple more strokes, Draco sped up his pace, making the woman scream and wiggle uncontrollably. A smile graced his Godson's face. Draco suddenly attacked her clit, sending the woman into convulsions.

Draco pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, "My turn." The woman pulled the pillow off her face and stood up. Severus stared at her. She looked so familiar. He knew her, but from where? Then it dawned on him, Luna. Draco was fucking Luna Lovegood.

Luna walked over to him and dropped to her knees. He slapped his dick against her face. She grabbed it and squeezed. Draco moaned, grabbing her hair; he shoved his dick into her mouth. She bit down lightly, making him hiss, "Do that again and you'll be sorry." She giggled, sending vibrations through Draco. He threw his head back. Luna lavished his throbbing dick, sucking up and down as hard as she could. One of her hands found her clit and rubbed it intensely. . It wasn't long before he filled her throat with his seed. She swallowed and wiped her chin.

Draco grabbed her up off the floor and pushed her onto the bed. She giggled again as he flipped her over and rammed into her from behind, "Shit. You are so tight." He continued to pound into her as fast as he could. Draco reached between her legs and squeezed her clit. She screamed. He pounded himself in a couple more times before groaning his release, falling on top of her.

Severus slipped out of the room. He crept back down to the stairs and into the living room. He needed a drink. He looked around, thinking of Lucius and Narcissa. After the deaths of Draco's parents, a tight bond had been formed between the two men. At one point, Draco had even acknowledged Serverus as the only family he had. He shook his head at his own foolishness. The other man would never sleep with Hermione, especially since he knew how he felt about her. Severus walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. He poured himself a drink and leaned his head against the wall.

"Enjoy the show?" He turned to see Draco smirking at him.

He chuckled, "So Lovegood, huh?"

Draco shrugged, "What can I say? She's a minx."

"I can see that. You knew I was there. Why didn't you usay anything. "

Draco chuckled, "She likes being watched"

Severus shook his head, "Disturbing."

"Hey, you're the peeping tom."

Severus nodded, "I thought-"

Draco took a step forward, "You thought I was fucking Granger."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A squeak came from the top of the stairs, before they heard a door open. Severus eyed his Godson for a moment, before smacking him upside the head, "Mind your tongue Draco or do you forget whom you are talking to?"

Draco smirked, taking a step back and lowering his head, "Sorry Sir."

Severus chuckled, "Tell me, do you have an interest in Ms. Granger?"

Draco raised his head, meeting his Godfather's eyes, "Not really my cup of tea."

Severus sent Godson another scorning look.

Draco took a seat next to Severus, "What if I were to suddenly be intetested?"

Severus snorted, "I can see Lucious rollimg over in his grave."

Draco smirked, pretending to wiped away a fake tear, "That's nice to know."

Severus rolled his eyes.

Hermione apparated to Malfoy Manor. A strange feeling came over her. Hermione knocked, chuckling when she realized the door was unlocked; obliviously Draco had not felt the need to wait for her this time. She made her way towards the patio.

"Hermione, you're here!" Luna ran over and hugged her friend, "I was just telling Severus that he should stay for lunch."

Hermione watched him for a reaction, but he remained emotionless, "Luna, I'm sure that Severus has more important things to do."

Luna shook her head, eyes pleading with him, "What could be more important? "

Hermione smiled, "Judging by the look on his face, I would say anything else."

Severus shot Hermione a warning look. She was playing with him. Catching the exchanged of glances, Draco sneered, "Well Godfather? Today's your lucky day. You have two beautiful women, fighting over you."

Severus smiled politely, "I would love to stay, but I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone."

Hermione walked out of the room, "Too late."

Luna rushed to catch up with her. They walked hand in hand out to the patio. Draco and Severus followed. Draco patted Severus on the back and winked, "This should be interesting."

Luna grabbed the chair next to Severus. Hermione sat down next to Draco. Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek. He smirked at Severus, then returned his gaze to Hermione, "How are you doing today, love?

Hermione giggled, "I'm on time."

Severus eyed the two, his heart beat quicken.

Draco reached out and took Hermione's hand in his, "Well, yes for once, but why do you insist on punishing me? I feel like I am always waiting for you."

Hermione scoffed, "As if Draco. You wouldn't wait for me if I were the last girl on earth."

Draco brought her hand to his chest and put on his best hurt expression, "That hurts. I would wait for you forever."

Hermione giggled uncontrollably, "How long does forever last? When we broke up it was about 2 days before you started dating again."

Draco laughed, "Rich, young and good looking. How long waa I suppose to wait."

Serverus looked away. There was some truth behind the laughs. Perhaps Draco had unintentionally hurt her more then she lead on, not that she would ever admit it. He shook it off and turned his attention to Luna. Two could play this game, "Ms. Lovegood, Luna, how have you been?"

Luna looked at him sheepishly. "Good Severus. I have been keeping myself busy."

Severus smiled, "So I hear. Tell me Luna, are you seeing anyone.. serious?"

That did it, both Draco and Hermione stopped and waited for her reply. Luna shrugged, "No one serious. Are you offering?" Draco's face turned red. His fists curled into balls.

Severus took his cue, "Well I'm shocked. Surely someone has caught your attention?"

Luna nodded, "A few."

"Well then I must apologize on behalf of my sex. They obliviously don't realize what a beautiful woman you are."

Luna giggled and winked, "Mine are just as bad." She leaned forward, "If you don't mind me saying, Severus, you were always my favorite teacher, for more reasons than one."

That was enough for Draco. He stood up and walked back into the house. Hermione was no better off; Draco had just beaten her to the punch. She watched as her best friend stormed off, "Um, maybe I should go check on him."

Luna stood up, "No need. Finish your lunch. I'll go." She walked serenely towards the house.

Hermione stared coldly at Severus. "Was that necessary?"

Severus stared back at her, "I don't know what you are talking about. I was merely making an observation."

Hermione huffed, "Yeah right. You are a disgusting."

Severus got up. He had, had enough, "Well this was interesting." He began to walk towards the house.

Hermione stood, "He's your Godson."

Severus turned, "And she is supposed to be your friend."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Snape walked towards her, "Isn't it obvious"

Hermione held still. He was coming towards her. She wanted to run but her body would not obey. It yearned for the moment when he would reach her. Her mind raced. He closed the gap between them, breathing the next words into her face, "Or is that your game? You like to make men fall in love with you, just so that you can tear them down. Does it make you feel special or superior?"

Hermione slapped him, "You don't know a damn thing about me."

Severus grabbed her arms and pulled her close, "Don't I? Who do you think you are talking to?"

Hermione ripped her arms away, her eyes wide with shock, "I don't know. I don't know who you are. I don't want to ever find out." Tears rolled down freely, but she didn't bother to wipe them.

Severus felt a sharp stab in his chest, what had he just done. He reached out an arm to touch her, but she backed away. The pain in her eyes stabbed at his soul, he wanted to hold her, to apologize, but she kept taking steps back. "Hermione-"

She turned and ran. She ran through the house, out the front door, directly to the apparation spot. Hermione landed at the front door of her flat. She leaned on the door and slid down, crying. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been anyone else? How could her heart betray her like this?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Severus paced back and forth in his bedroom. Would she come tonight? She should have been here by now. Where was she? He stared at the fire place. He had been so wrong. What was he thinking? He wasn't thinking. Jealousy had gotten the best of him. He just wanted to make her hurt, like she had done to him, but he had gone too far.

Her tear stained face never faded from his mind. Severus jumped into the fire, whispering his destination. He stepped out of the fire and into the small flat. He could hear muffled cries from the bedroom. Slowly, he made his way passed the door. The room was dark. A full size bed was pushed up against a wall directly in front of an oversized window. Sounds were coming from the bed. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Hermione," he whispered. The cries stopped. "Hermione, please. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He waited but nothing. "Hermione, I was upset. You were flirting with him, in front of me. You didn't even care that it hurt me. I was jealous. I had no right to be. I'm sorry."

The cries started again. Gently he pulled the blanket off her. She was curled up in a ball, clutching on to a pillow. His eyes begin to fill with tears. He had done this to her. He knew that she could love no one else. It was her curse, but at the time, he wasn't thinking clearly. He needed to make it right. "Hermione, please. I don't know how to fix this." She didn't move. He became desperate. "Please, say something. Anything. Tell me how stupid I am. Tell me that I don't deserve you, because," he turned away, "it's true." Tears ran down his face, "You deserve someone who would never doubt you. You deserve everything I could never give you."

She didn't moved. He crawled into bed with her, "Please, please. I can't take it. My heart can't take it." He kissed her hands and removed the pillow, sliding himself into its place. Her head was buried in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, flipping her onto her back. Her eyes were closed. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed them. He could taste the salt of her tears. Slowly Severus kissed every inch of her face ending at her lips. He brought a finger to them and rubbed gently back and forth. She was trying hard to muffle cries. The pain ripped through him; he covered her lips with his.

He wanted to take it away, to make it stop. He slipped his tongue inside. She tasted like peaches. He moaned, rubbing against her. His tongue continued to explore her mouth; he waited for her to push him away, but she didn't. She held still as his lips moved down her chin and kissed a trail down her neck. He stopped to suck and nibble, wanting to taste more of her. Severus brought his hand to her breast and began to massage it, exciting a movement from her. Her hands grabbed the sheet below them and curled into fists. He continued to tease one breast rolling her nipple between his thumb and finger.

He pushed the strap of her night gown down and took a nipple into his mouth, while his other hand worked on the other breast. He sucked and flicked it with his tongue, turning her cries of pain into moans of pleasure. He turned to her other breast. She wiggled against him, still clinging onto the sheet. He could feel the strain in his pants. Damn, she was so beautiful.

He moved down, kissing her ribs and her tummy. She arched her back. Severus slipped a hand between her legs and rubbed her clit. She was so wet; his cock twitched and throbbed painfully. He parted her legs and buried his head between her thigh. She moaned louder as he licked and sucked every inch of her aching cunt. He buried his tongue inside of her, over and over again as she grinded against him. Her knees buckled and closed squeezing his head.

He pushed them apart and inserted a finger into her, damn she was tight, but he needed to make sure she would be ready. He inserted another finger; she moaned. Slowly he continue to penetrate her. She grinded against him. His free hand found his cock and rubbed it, matching the rhythm. Her moans were getting louder; suddenly his mouth attacked her clit sending her spiraling down. She screamed his name. He licked his finger, lapping up every last drop.

Severus waited for her breathing to slow down before he crawled back on top of her. His kissed her lips hungrily as his hands cradled her face. She opened her eyes, pushed him off and ran into the bathroom. Severus watched in shock as she left him sitting in bed. What did he do now?

He got up, adjusting his pants and followed her. She slammed the door in his face, "Hermione?" She didn't answer, but he could hear the shower turn on. What was she doing? He looked down at the tent in his pants. Was she going to leave him like this?

"Hermione, open this door." He pounded on it. "Hermione, what are you doing?" She didn't answer. "Hermione, I will leave if you don't open this door." Nothing. Frustrated, he walked over to the bed and retrieved his wand, "Alohomora." The door opened.

Hermione sat in the tub, her knees bent up against her chest, sobbing. Her hair, wet from the shower that was falling like rain around her, covered her face. She looked like a scared child. Severus sat down next to the tub; all his anger disappeared. "Have I done something wrong?"

She didn't reply.

"Hermione, did you not like it?"

She didn't move.

"Did I hurt you?"

She started to cry again.

Severus grabbed a towel, turning off the shower. He wrapped it around her and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom. She didn't fight him; instead she lay still in his arms. He sat down on the bed with her wrapped tightly in his arms. Severus rocked slowly back and forth, "Please Hermione, I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and hummed softly, hoping to calm her to sleep.

He replayed the night's events over in his mind; where had he gone wrong? He didn't understand. He had done exactly what she had always wanted him to. Last night she would have given anything for him to return her advances. Then it hit him, she hadn't obeyed him. He wanted to make love to her and she ran. He demanded she open the bathroom door and she refused. He even threatened to leave and she did nothing to stop him. She wasn't in her Veela stage! He was holding…Hermione. The real Hermione. He had oral sex with… Hermione?

Severus continued to rock slowly, he didn't want her alarm her to his new discovery. He knew that she didn't know her Veela existed outside of herself. He didn't want her to find out this way. A tear fell down his cheek as he thought, _Why did you have to act so rashly? You should have checked first. Now you've ruined it. She thinks you are taking advantage of her. And why shouldn't she? You insult her during the day and crawl into her bed at night. How will she react when she finds out? She'll think that you took advantage of her every night. Why did you not tell her from the beginning? You must tell her. You must tell her before anyone else does; she has to hear it from you. You must make it right. Tell her._

Severus wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Hermione, I have been lying to you. I knew you are a Veela. I have known for some time now. I also know that you believe I am your mate."

Hermione stiffened in his arms. He tightened his grip, fearing she might run again, "Please let me finish." He got up and laid her down on the bed. Severus removed his clothes and got into bed. He lay behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and whispered, "I don't know what I am doing anymore. I don't know anything anymore. I don't know if you will wake up tomorrow and still feel this way. It scares me. No one has ever had this much power over me."

Severus turned her to face him, "You are the Veela, but I am the one who cannot live without you. I can do anything; be anyone you want and need. Just say it and I will do it. Say it and I will be it."

Hermione didn't respond. He kissed her hand, "I will never hurt you again. I will never lie to you. I promise, but…I need you to promise that you will never hurt me. I don't know if I can take it."

She didn't respond. He pulled her closer, "I need to tell you something, but" he whispered, closing his eyes, "I am scared that you- Look at me, please. It's important." Hermione opened her eyes and looked past him.

Severus could see the uncertainty that plagued her. He slid off the bed and stood in front of her. She gasped, he was naked. Hermione's eyes roamed his body. He was thin but well toned. Half of his body covered in scars. Her eyes focused on his cock that hung semi-erected between his legs. He was well endowed. A part of her desperately wanted to reach out and touch him, stroke him, put it him in her mouth and make him moaned with pleasure. She could taste him; she could hear him panting her name. A flash of him moaning beneath her came flooding into her mind, she shut her eyes, trying to drown out the image.

Severus spoke, bringing her attention back up to his lips. She didn't dare look him in the eyes. "Do you know what spilt personality disorder is?"

Hermione nodded; embarrassed that she had been caught drooling.

He chuckled, "Well of course you do." He sat down on the edge of the bed, never taking his eyes off of her. "Sometimes, when a Veela and her humanself don't agree on something...," he looked down, "such as the choice of a mate…A conflict occurs that forces the Veela to separate herself from her human. Do you understand?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Let me try and rephrase…You're Veela has been taking over your body, while you were asleep."

She bit her lower lip. "How." she whispered, "How do you know?"

He looked at her, relieved that she was talking to him again. "You have been visiting me."

Hermione pulled the blanket up around herself. She was silent for awhile. Severus made no attempt to interrupt her thoughts. Had she been sleeping with him? No, she would have known, wouldn't she? She dreamt about him every night, but they were just dreams, weren't they? She looked up, "Every night?"

Severus shook his head, "No, not every night. Three, maybe four times a week."

"Three, four times a week? For how long? How long have you been taking advantage of me? How many times did you rape me?"

Severus stood; his body was on fire, "Never. I have never taken advantage of you. You threw yourself at me everytime and I… I was a fool. I took pity on you. I fed you; I read to you, I stayed up with you every night. I brought you back to your flat every morning. I made sure you were safe. I went days without sleep. I did it all…for you. I never touched you."

He walked over to the bed, ripped the covers away and pulled her up. She tried to cover herself but her body wouldn't obey. His eyes ravished her body, taking her in. Hermione's face started to burn hotter and hotter, she watched his cock grow hard and thick. He traced every inch of her, memorizing every curve.

His eyes narrowed in on the small patch of hair that grew between her thighs, swallowing hard. "This is the first time I have seen you naked. This is the closest we have ever been to…" His cock twitched, yearning to be buried in that patch. A tiny drip of pre-cum oozed out of the tip. Hermione's eyed it hungrily. She wanted nothing more than to lick it up and suck more out of him. It took all she had to fight the urged; she turned her head away, ashamed.

He brought his eyes back up to hers, trying to distract himself. She wasn't looking at him anymore. He laughed, hiding the hurt, "It doesn't matter, does it? You already have your mind made up. The incorrigible Hermione Granger can't see further than she can throw."

She hissed, "And the cold hearted dungeon bat assumes he can read minds."

"Am i wrong? This is only skin. Can you not see past that?"

Hermione snapped her head back and stared at him. She licked her lips unable to control herself anymore. His deep silky voice vibrated through her body. Her Veela wanted him, it needed him and it wouldn't be denied anymore. She took a step towards him, "Who says I need to see any farther than that. All I need to see is, standing right in front of me."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He wasted no time returning the kiss. Severus grabbed her ass and lifted her up; she wrapped her legs around him. He carefully made his way to the bed and laid her down. Hermione broke the kiss, "Do you love me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **THE SMUTTIEST CHAPTER YET. ALTHOUGH, IT'S PRETTY MUCH ALL SMUT. AS I MENTIONED BEFORE... THIS IS AN OLD STORY AND I AM JUST UPDATING IT. THAT IS WHY THE CHAPTERS ARE UPLOADED SO FAST.**

 **P. S. I AM REVISING ANOTHER OLD STORY "THE WEDDING SINGER" IF YOU LIKED THIS ONE THEN PLEASE CHECK THAT ONE OUT ALSO. LINK FROM MY PROFILE OR JUST LOOK FOR NEW RELEASES. AS ALWAYS, HAPPY READING!**

 _Hermione thought of the last man who had said those three fated words to her. How his eyes darken when she couldn't reply the same. He was devastated when he learned she was a Veela. He renounce to never repeat that mistake again, but he was happy now..._

Severus stared into her eyes. They were pleading with him to answer, yes. He kissed her hard and deep, she moaned against him. He got down on his knees and grabbed her legs, positioning them around his back. He wrapped both arms around her, holding her up in a sitting position. She arched her back giving him full access to her breast. He lapped them, stopping only to suck greedily on her nipples. "Say it Severus, please." She needed to hear it; then she would give herself to him. She would be his forever. He continued to torture her. She moaned uncontrollably. His finger dug into her back, forcing her to buck against him. "Severus, please."

Severus moved a hand up her back stopping behind her neck and forcing her face to his. He held her head in place as he kissed sucked on her lips. "I am not a man who says something, just to say it. Nor, am I a man who says something because he is forced to say it. I am more than the blood in my veins. I will only say it once, is this the one time you wish to hear it?" He leaned in and took her lips again.

Anger flashed in her eyes; she bit down on his lip. He pulled away, falling back on his arse. Hermione stood, "Any man who wants me to be with me will say those words to me every second of everyday, for the rest of my life. Do you think that this is some kind of game? You think because you are my mate, you can treat me like a dog... That you have some kind of power over me? It works both ways, Snape." Hermione grabbed a robe from the dresser. She threw Severus's clothes at him. "Leave," she screamed walking out of the room.

Severus grabbed his clothes, shaking is head. The witch was bipolar. He had simply told her who he was. He never said anything more than once. It was unwritten rule. She knew that, for fuck sakes. When did he ever repeat himself? He flooed home, let the witch suffer. He had already apologized more than once tonight, already breaking his rules. Damned if he was going to do it again. He knew he would regret it later, but right now he was too tired to care.

Severus walked out of the fire and headed straight for bed. Damn her, his cock was still throbbing. How many times was she going to do this to him? "Fucking tease." He slipped his hands under the covers and grabbed his aching member, stroking it slowly; fuck that feels good. He closed his eyes and imagine Hermione's big beautiful breast bouncing in his face.

 _He put his cock between them, grabbing each one and pushing them together. He moaned, they were so warm and soft, "Open your mouth," he moaned. She complied, taking his tip in. He pushed forward forcing more of himself into her mouth. Flashes of the night she crawled into his bed inner-twinned with his fantasy. He could feel her wet, warm mouth around his dick. He slid back, forcing a popping sound to escape her lips. Shit! Shit! His hands started moving faster, "God yeah, suck me Hermione. Swallow it! Fuck!"_ He exploded into the sheets, panting like a dog. Severus grabbed his wand and whispered a cleansing spell. Damn. She was going to be the death of him.

Morning came too soon; Severus woke up with a painful erection. "Fuck didn't I take care of you last night?" He moaned rolling around, hoping to get her off his mind. She had taken over his dreams, waking him at least three times. His hands were tired and his cock sore. Maybe a cold shower would help. He dragged himself into the bathroom, turned the shower to freezing and jumped in. Ice water nipped his skin until he was numb. He looked down and smirked, that'll teach you to mess with me. Severus leaned against the tile and closed his eyes. _Hermione bent over and licked her lips._ Shit! He opened his eyes and looked down. Damn it!

He banged his head against the wall. "Ouch, Fuck!" Blood trickled down. "Great!" Severus dragged himself out of the shower, defeated. He crawled back into bed and decided to sleep the day away.

 _She was so tight. "I love you." He pushed himself inside her, stretching her to the limit. "I love you." His mouth covered hers to stop the screams. "I love you." Slowly he rocked back and forth, giving her time to adjust to him. "I love you." She was so wet, he couldn't take much more. "Fuck, I love you!" She was begging him to fuck her harder. "Yes! Yes! I love you!" Her nails raked down his back, he began to pound into her. "Shit! I fucking love you!" She looked up and laughed at him._

Severus woke up in a cold sweat. His head was pounding. He reached up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Ouch!" _Stupid witch._ He rubbed the sore, not remembering when he had put a bandage on it, but he must have because it was covered. Severus opened his eyes and sat up. He didn't put a bandage on it... Slowly he reached for his wand. "Nox."

A sigh of relief washed over him. "I remembered," she smiled.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

Hermione sat up, "I am yours."

He rushed over; thankful she was talking to him again. "Are you mad at me?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, but she is."

Severus nodded, "I know," wrapping his arms around her; taking in her scent, "Tell me how to make it right."

Hermione shrugged, "Tell her."

Severus buried his face in her hair, "Why does she need to hear it so badly? Why can she not, just believe it, like you do?"

Hermione giggled, his nose was cold, pressed against her neck. "She doesn't understand. She doesn't believe that you would love us, if you weren't forced to."

Severus kissed her neck, "But you do."

Hermione nodded. "How are you so sure?"

Hermione laid her head against his chest, shut her eyes and listened to the rhythm of his heart beat. "I can feel it," she whispered, running her fingers lightly across the bandage on his forehead, "You were calling me all day."

Severus kissed her hand, "Did you do this?" He pointed to the bandage.

She nodded, "It hurt."

He chuckled, "Yes."

She rubbed her own head, "Don't do it again."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Can you feel it?"

She nodded. He brought his finger to his forehead and pressed down. She cringed.

His eyes widen, "You can feel it! "

She nodded and slapped his hand away, "I said, don't do it again."

He laughed, pulling her into his arms again, "What shall we do tonight?"

She rubbed up his thighs, "Make it stop hurting."

Severus grabbed them before they reached his too eager cock. He groaned, "Love, don't. I am in no position to deny you." Hermione smirked at him, wiggling her hands loose. Slowly she slid off the bed and kneeled down on the floor. He watched desperately as she reached into his boxers and pulled out his tortured member. Her tiny hands wrapped around it and gave a quick stroke up. Severus threw his head back. "Oh god!" She kissed his thigh, teasing him. He groaned and buckled against her hand. "Hermione!"

Hermione pulled his boxers down. He cock sprang out, begging her, for release. She stroked it slowly. Licking her lips; she nipped a trail up his thighs, ending at his balls; taking one in her mouth. He gasped, clutching the edge of the bed for support. She sucked on it playfully, while her free hand massaged the other. He moaned painfully, barley able to speak, "Don't… stop."

She continued to lavish his balls, switching back and forth until he could no longer take it. "Please Hermione. Moving to the base of his shaft, slowly she dragged her tongue up. Her pace was torture; his hands gripped the bed tighter. Her mouth wrapped around his tip and came down over him. He inhaled deeply, trying hard not to buck against her. Slowly she began to bop her head up and down, taking all of him in and out.

His hands desperately wanted to push her head down and make her choke on him. "Stop teasing me, witch!" She chuckled, sending vibrations through him, he moaned again. Hermione sped up her pace, taking him deep and fast. He bucked wildly against her; reaching for her breasts he pulled painfully on her nipples. She gasped opening her mouth wider; he rammed himself deep into her throat releasing his seed.

Severus fell backwards onto the bed. "Come here." She willing obliged. "I want to make you feel as good too. I want to be inside you." She crawled up his body and sat on his stomach; bringing his hand to her clit. She rubbed herself against his fingers and moaned. God she was sexy. So warm and wet; he could feel her pulsing against him, aching for release. He pushed a finger inside her; she bucked against it. Severus rolled her over; lying beside her. Her eyes begged him. He took her lips, whispering, "This will have to do for now. When I make love to you, it will be all of you. I won't settle for half. Do you understand?"

She nodded as he inserted another finger and began to penetrate her. She moaned into his mouth. He added another finger, filling her completely. Her juices ran down his hands onto the bed. His cock twitched, springing back to life. It was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Draco sat quietly behind his desk, listening to his best friend ramble on about her encounter with Severus. She sounded absolutely pissed off, but Draco also detected a hint of frustration and sadness in her voice. After what felt like forever, she finally sat down.

He waited until he was absolutely sure she had finished, to comment. "You sure you aren't over reacting?"

"Overreacting? You would take his side, wouldn't you?"

"Draco sneered, "I'm not taking anyone's side."

Hermione sighed, "I know I'm not being fair. It must have been a shock."

"He could have turned you away. Some might say he treated you better than he has ever treated anyone."

"I know, Draco." Hermione sighed, "But it isn't enough. Not for me."

"What is it that you want from him?"

"I want him to love me. Really love me. Not because he has to, but because he wants to."

"Hermione, when has Severus ever done anything because he had to? Why do you assume he doesn't love you? "

"He knows a lot about Veelas. He knows that we cannot live without our mate. If rejected, we will die. Maybe he feels sorry for me?"

Pity is not an emotion Serverus possesses."

She nodded, "Speaking of emotions, how's your love life is?"

Draco shook his head, "Not talking about that."

Hermione nodded, wrapping her arms around him, "When you are-"

"You will be my first owl." Draco smirked, "And that is my point exactly; destiny has decided for both of you. If only the rest of us were so lucky. You don't have to search for true love. It was handed to you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Tell that to my heart. It feels broken- Ow ow ow."

Severus strolled into Malfoy Manor. He'd been meaning to check up on Draco after the lunch disaster earlier in the week. The way Draco stormed off, surely he would have to do some damage control. He would have come earlier, only he got so caught up in his own problems that he had forgotten. He hoped Draco wasn't too angry with him. Surely Luna and he had worked things out by now.

The sound of laughter echoed through the halls. He made his way towards the voices, stopping behind the door to listen; Not wanting a repeat of the last time he showed up unannounced, as interesting as it was.

 _"He knows a lot about Veelas. He knows that we cannot live without our mate. If we_ are _rejected, we will die. Maybe he feels sorry for me?"_

He knew that voice. He'd know it anywhere. He held his breath and listened.

 _"-You don't have to search for true love. It was handed to you.."_

 _"Tell that to my heart. It feels broken-"_

Severus brought his finger to his forehead and pushed down, chuckling. That'll teach her to talk about him behind his back.

"Ow ow ow."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, confused.

Hermione shook her head, "Headache. Damn thing just won't go away."

 _Severus smirked. A headache; she had an explanation for everything._

Draco arched an eyebrow, "You're a witch or did you forget?"

"I tried; two potions." Hermione answered annoyed.

 _Serverus chuckled quietly; this was going to be fun._

"The brightest witch of our time can't brew a simple pain potion?"

She pounded on her head, "Forget it. I'm fine."

Draco shrugged, "The world must be ending."

"Draco! I am not in the mood!"

"Okay, so… how do you intend to make Severus proclaim his undying love to you?"

 _Serverus leaned in closer; desperately wanting to hear her answer_.

"I'm not. I am not making him do anything."

 _Severus' face fell. She wasn't even going to try? Was he not worth it?_

"He doesn't have a choice. The laws are clear in this matter. If he refuses you, well, it's back to Azkaban."

 _He'd die before he stepped a foot back there._

"I found a loophole."

 _What loophole? Why was she looking for a loophole._

"Loophole?"

"Well, if I don't come out as a Veela…-"

"Hermione, you can't hide it forever. It's becoming stronger every day. How long do you think you can control it?"

 _Severus curled his hands into fists. Damn her. She was not going to get rid of him that easily._

She nodded, "I know, but what if I refuse to reveal who my mate is?"

 _She's ashamed of me._

Draco pondered her statement, "There are ways to find out, without your cooperation. The ministry is not that dimwitted." He took her hand, "You know what will happen if…-"

Hermione smiled at him, "I know, but what can I do? How can I force him to love me?"

 _Force? She thought she had to force him?_

"Who said anything about force?"

"You didn't see his face, Draco…When I asked him. You didn't hear his reply or the way he said it." Her eyes began to water, "He was so cold."

 _I didn't mean it, I didn't realize_.

Draco wiped her tears away, "Maybe you misunderstood?"

 _Yes, it was a misunderstanding; a stupid misunderstanding_.

"No! He doesn't love me and I won't force him."

 _You don't have to force me._

"Hermione, you don't know that."

 _You don't know. It's not true._

"Maybe, but it's too late."

 _Why? Why is it too late? No! No it's not! Shut up! Shut up!_

"Ow ow ow."

Severus pushed the door open and walked in, "Draco."

Draco stood, "What are you doing here?"

Severus casually glanced around the room. "Am I not allowed to visit?"

"Yes, of course. Um, Hermione was just visiting also."

"Of course she was." He turned to her, "Hermione."

She stood and hugged Draco; ignoring Severus's greeting, "I should really get going. Thanks."

"Ok." Draco answered nervously.

"Perhaps, I could walk you out." Severus offered.

"No need. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Hermione replied coldly.

Severus pushed down on his forehead again, that'll teach her to get lippy with him.

"Ow ow. Damn."

"Something wrong…?" Severus hid a smirk.

"No. Nothing that concerns you," she retorted.

Severus cleared his throat, "Well, it would not be an inconvenience at all. Draco seems to be fine, so I shall be on my way."

Draco nudged Hermione's arm. She rolled her eyes and walked out. They got to the apparation point without a single word from either. He kept pace but stayed a step behind her. She closed her eyes, thinking, "Home." Two arms wrapped around her and pulled her in. Before she could scream the all too familiar pull of apparating took over. Hermione opened her eyes. Severus was holding her against his chest; his face buried in her hair. They were in his house. His bedroom.

"Let me go." She wiggled against him.

"As you wish." He let go. She fell to the floor.

She crawled towards the door. "Ow. Ow."

Hermione turned the knob and pulled. It wouldn't open. "Is there something wrong with the door?"

"No." He replied taking his finger off his forehead.

She tried again. "This is not funny. Open the door."

"No."

"Alohomora."

Nothing.

"Bombarda."

Nothing.

"Bombarda Maxima."

Nothing.

"Let me out."

He smiled, "No."

Hermione sat down next to the door. "Fine."

Severus chuckled, "I didn't expect you to give up so easily."

She didn't reply.

"Oh, I see. We are playing the silent game." He walked over to her and sat down, placing his wand on the floor. "I can wait as long as you can."

What was he doing? Was he going to hold her prisoner here? What the fuck was his problem? Then she got an idea. Hermione smiled, crawling into his lap. "You like playing games, don't you?" She straddled him.

Severus swallowed, confused, "Um…"

Hermione brushed her lips along his jaw. "You smell good."

Suddenly, he forgot how to breathe. "What are-?"

"Shh..." She grinded against him, "I want to play…"

"Hermione, don't-"

Her lips found his ear and nibbled on them. Her hips circled deliciously over his lap. His hands instinctively grabbed her buns and pulled her center against his cock. He threw his head back, moaning and closing his eyes.

She reached down and grabbed his wand, whispering a binding spell. Severus's eyes shot opened, shocked. He tried to wiggle free, but it was no use. "Hermione, let me go."

She laughed, "No. I don't think so. If you want to a play game, then a game we shall play." She took a small vial out of her pocket, "Draco gave me this. A present…" She shook it in his face, "Do you know what it is?"

Severus eyed the vial, instantly recognizing the clear liquid. "Veritaserum. How very unoriginal. What do you intend to do with that?"

"Get some honest answers of course," she unscrewed the lid, "but just to be fair," she poured the whole vial into her mouth and kissed him, slipping half into his. "There, that didn't hurt at all, did it?" She remained seated in his lap. "This was a last resort, but seeing as how you so enjoy drastic measures."

Severus smirked, swallowing. "What is it that you want to know?"

She ran her finger tips across his jaw and down his neck, stopping at the collar of his shirt. "Everything, but first, what do you want from me?"

Severus groaned. The room was on fire. His head felt like it was going to explode. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. The Veritaserum was working faster than usual. Damn bastard must have spiked it, adding a few drops of a lust potion he guessed. "I...I…want you."

She smiled applying more pressure against his cock. "Is that so?" Hermione unbuttoned the first button of his shirt. "Which part of me?"

He squirmed under her, "All of you. Please. Unbind me."

She giggled, undoing two more buttons, "You look uncomfortable."

"Hermione, please…I can't…please." His body bucked under her, he needed more, wanted more. He needed to touch her. "Please."

She smiled, undoing the last button; opening his shirt. Her nails raked thin white lines down his chest, stopping to pinch his erect nipples. "Would you want me if I weren't a Veela? Would you want me… if you weren't forced to?"

He nodded quickly. His voice had become hoarse, "Yes, yes. I've always wanted you. Always. Please release my hands. I want to touch you."

Hermione whispered against his ear, "You want to fuck to me?"

He nodded again, sounding desperate, "Yes. Let me touch you."

She grabbed his nipple and pulled hard, "Have you ever fucked me before?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Hermione stood. "When?" Her tone had changed.

"Every night." He squirmed.

"You raped me every night?" She had his wand pointed to his chest.

"No. Never. I…I meant in my head. I made love to you every night, in my dreams." He thrust against the invisible bindings. He needed to touch her. It was too much. He couldn't fight it anymore, "We…we did other things…but never that. Please."

"What other things?"

" …like that night…the night I came to you….."

She took a step backwards. "We had oral sex?"

He nodded, "Yes...please come closer. Don't…don't walk away from me."

She stared at him. He wasn't lying. He never penetrated her.

"It hurts to need someone so badly, doesn't it?"

"Ask me. Ask me Hermione. I cannot lie. Just ask." He screamed against the binds.

She knew what he meant. He wanted her to ask… if he loved her. She had avoided the question. She was afraid of the answer. Even if he said yes, it wasn't enough anymore. She pointed his wand at the door, "Alohomora." The door swung open.

He started screaming, "No! What are you doing?"

"I want you to know what it feels like to be me…to be in love with someone like you." She closed her eyes and kissed him, whispering through tears, "I love you, all of you. Not because I don't have a choice, but because I always have."

Hermione opened her eyes, meeting his. She smiled seeing the tears roll down his cheeks, "I didn't want you to suffer having to love me. I tried to stay away…to hide this curse, but it is stronger than I am. I'm sorry." She stood up and left. The binds released him. He ran to the door, but she was already gone. The only thing she left was his wand...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Severus grabbed his wand and headed for the fire place; grabbing a handful of floo powder, he shouted, "Hermione Granger's flat." Dust swirled around him; he waited for the smoke clear before stepping out; he was still standing in his house. This isn't right, why hadn't he landed in her place? She must have blocked him from her floo. "Hermione!" He banged his fists against the brick wall, "Hermione!" Severus fell to his knees, "You're not a curse. I am."

Two weeks had passed with no sign of her. Severus tried several times a day to floo to her; he sent owls, but they all came back unanswered. He even apparated, but never got closer than a block to her house. It was if some invisible force field had been set up just for him. He became desperate. He couldn't sleep; she had even disappeared from his dreams. She was slowly vanishing from his life. He locked himself in his house; afraid to leave. What if she decided to come back when he was out? His world was crumbing around him and all he could do was watch.

Draco flooed to Spinner's End. It had been a while since he heard from the other man. It was not like him to neglect him. He landed outside of a small, yet lavish home. He admire the small cottage. He had enough money to live anywhere he wanted, hell he could have moved right next door to Malfoy Manor. Everyone assumed him to be poor, but it was Severus who loaned the Malfoy's the money to rebuild the Manor and it was Severus who kept Draco alive when he denounced his parents.

He stepped out of the fire place, "Hello?" The mirror across the fireplace scared him. He stared at his reflection. The last time Draco had been in Spinner's End wasn't a memory he wanted to relive. It was here, in this very room, where he learned, he'd been orphaned. Severus never left Draco's side. They stayed awake for nights; rebuilding the Malfoy name and Draco's life.

He canvassed the room, "Where are you?" A shadow moved in the corner, "Is that you?"

The man in the corner stared into the fire place. "Were you expecting someone else? You are after all in my house." he asked emotionless.

Draco walked over to him. "Gods, what is that smell?"

The other man lifted his arms and smelled himself, "It is me."

He quickly changed the subject, "Where have you been?"

"Here. Was I supposed to be elsewhere?"

"No, I guess not. What have you been doing?"

"I am doing what anyone in my position would be doing, sulking and feeling sorry for myself."

Draco took a seat, "And that requires not bathing?

The old man stared down the young man, "I haven't the strength or will power for such things."

"Taking it kind of hard, aren't you?"

"I haven't the foggiest what you are talking about." he replied sarcastically.

"She's pretty bad too."

Severus looked at Draco. "I wouldn't know."

"Draco huffed, "It is not in a Veela's nature-."

Severus shook his head, "She won't let me anywhere near her. She's blocked the floo; she isn't taking my owls. She's put a force field up around her flat. I cannot penetrate it-"

"-I can, but first, I'm not sure how to say it."

"When in doubt, I find brutal honesty works best."

"She's ill."

Severus stood up, "How ill? What's wrong with her?"

"I've already said too much."

"She asked you not to tell me?"

Draco nodded, "Yes."

Severus screamed, "Why?"

" You know the outcome for a Veela if they do not possess their mates."

Severus nodded, "You are referring to the marking ritual."

I can only assume that her Veela cannot take anymore abuse. She has kept this secret much too long."

"Take me to her."

"You cannot penetrate the force field-"

Severus stood, "I dont care-"

Draco rolled his eyes, "-Can I finish? As I was saying you cannot penetrate the force field as yourself. You must become someone else. It is time. We must undo what has been done."

"But you said there was no going back."

"Yes, I did, but I lied."

"Why?"

"I had to be sure."

"That I was serious?"

He nodded, "This is not a game. Its life and death."

Serverus shook his head, " It was never a game"

Draco put his hand on the other man's shoulder, "I know."

"Well?"

"What will you do once you get in?"

Severus shook his head, "I haven't figured that part out yet."

Draco pulled two small vials out of his pocket. He gave one to Severus. Draco popped the cork out of his vial and pulled a hair out of Serverus' head. "Ouch! I could have done it myself."

"That wouldn't have been any fun." He dropped the hair into the potion and drank it. His insides were on fire. He groaned, holding in screams of pain. Severus's body began to transform. His hair changed color, shortening in length. His body toned, reversing in age; he could feel youth re-enter him. He ran to a mirror; watching as his eyes changed from a deep, almost midnight black, to light silver with green pupils.

The two men stared at eachother.

"Well?"

"Oh, right." Draco begin to removed his clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" Draco pointed at Severus in the mirror, "You…I look ridiculous."

Severus nodded and began to take off his clothes.

Draco removed the cork from his vial and dropped his Godfather's hair in. He dropped to the floor; screaming in pain as the transformation took him over. After the pain ceased, Draco looked up,

"Well?"

"Welcome back, shall we?"

Draco nodded.

He took a deep breathe and vanished.

"Good luck..." Serverus whispered to the puff of smoked left by his Godson's apparition, "…you'll need it."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Draco knocked on the door. He heard a mumble inside. Hermione opened the door. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her hair was frizzy and her face was as pale as the moon itself. She looked him up and down, then turned and waked away; leaving the door open behind her.

The flat was cold and dark. It looked as if a tornado had blown through. Books were everywhere; pages that had been torn out lay scattered on the floor. Draco stumbled around. The stench of death consumed him. "You look like shit."

Hermione laughed, "That tends to happen, when you're dying."

Draco followed her to the living room, sarcastically replying, "I like what you've done with the place."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, "Why are you here?"

"I was wondering if you had given any thought to Severus."

Hermione shook her head and looked away, "Like I could get him out of my head. He's like an annoying ghost." She grabbed at air in front of her, "I can feel him, smell him…but I can't touch him." She closed her eyes, "When I close my eyes…I can see him."

"Is that why you aren't sleeping?"

"Yes…-" Hermione eyed him again, "How do you know I'm not sleeping?

"Obliviously, you look like shit."

Hermione shrugged, walking away, "We can't all be beautiful, all the time."

Draco smiled," But you are, all the time."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

He smirked, "Do you think I'm…beautiful?"

"Are you looking for an ego boost?"

"Draco shrugged, "Do you?"

"You know you are…you got the fan base to prove it."

He smiled again, "If only you had choosen me. How come you didn't coose me?"

Hermione huffed; replying sarcastically, "Because, you are just too good looking for me."

Draco made a face, "Is that the only reason?"

She chuckled, "That and I'm a Veela, you ass. I didnt get to choose."

Draco nodded, "But if you weren't-"

She sighed, "You and I... all we ever did was fight. I couldn't lose you because I did something stupid….or more likely because you did."

Draco nodded, "So how have you been controlling your Veela? What I mean is... how are you keeping her locked in here?"

She sighed, "The same way I keep him out."

"The force field?"

"Yeah, he can't come in…I can't leave…" She pointed to the mess on the floor and giggled, "I think she's upset with me."

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

Hermione got up and headed for the kitchen, "It worked…tea?"

"Sure."

He waited ten minutes before his patience wore out. Draco got up; pushing the door to the kitchen open. A curse flew out of nowhere hitting his chest, everything went black.

Draco woke up in Hermione's bedroom. He was bound to the bed. He wiggled, trying to free himself. "Comfortable?" A voice questioned from the corner.

He groaned, "What are you doing?"

"Well I thought it was obvious." Hermione stepped out of the shadows, "You are not Draco…who are you?"

"What? I am Draco!"

"I think I know my best friend…and you are not him."

"-But it is me... "

She laughed, "No. You are not. You haven't been Draco for awhile now. Did you think I wouldn't notice." She walked over to the bed and stared at him, "He is my best friend. I know his walk, his talk, even his type of women. Luna? Really?" She huffed, "He is Draco Malfoy, after all."

"You're confused. You need sleep. Let me go. I can help."

She turned to face him, "So are you going to tell me who you are…or am I going to have to use force?"

His fear turned into a chuckle, " _My_ Hermione Granger…is going to beat me? Curse me? Hex me? Let's see you try."

She smiled, "You have no idea what I am capable of."

"So are you going to tell me who you are?"

Draco pondered the question for a moment, "I am you."

She laughed, "Yeah, I see the resemblance." Hermione slapped him hard across the face, "Then who does that make me?"

He fought off the sting; answering through gritted teeth "You are me."

" I must be going insane."

Draco laughed, "Hmm, you ambushed me, cursed me, tied me up and are now torturing me…no you seem perfectly normal."

She laughed," You're getting better at this. You're starting to sound like you.. I mean Draco."

"Hermione, it is me."

She looked at him…there was something about the way he said her name.

He shook his head, giving up, "It's me."

She backed up slowly, "No. No. Draco?"

He smiled, "It's always been me. From the beginning. Me."

She looked at him. Stared. "Why are you doing this? Why did you come here?"

"You needed me. I will always come when you need me"

Her eyes glazed over. "We need him. But maybe you could be him."

Draco swallowed, "What are you saying?"

What if…" She undid her bra and pulled her underwear down, "I choose for all of us."

"Untie me. Hermione please. Untie me."

"Why?"

"Let me touch you. Let me do it right."

She laughed, "You want to make love?" She climbed on top of him and bit his ear. "I'm not really in the mood. I want to fuck!"

Draco moaned, "Hermione, please."

"Shh, just let…" She unbuttoned his shirt, kissing a trail down his chest. Draco's breathing became heavy. Her patience quickly ran out. She ripped the button off his pants and pulled the zipper down. His cock sprung out; a drip of pre-cum covered the tip.

He wiggled, throwing his head back, "Untie me!" She shook her head taking him in. He was so hard. Her mouth was warm and wet. He watched, helplessly, as she sucked him in and out. "Please, I can't take much more." She sucked harder and faster, "Don't… I can't…" Her tiny finger grabbed his balls, setting off a chain reaction. He exploded in her mouth. She bit down mixing pleasure with pain; releasing her venom into him; he screamed. Hermione swallowed his seed, sucking gently, soothing him. When he began to calm she lifted her head and crawled up his body.

She lowered herself down onto his throbbing cock; slowly adjusting to his size. His binds released. Draco grabbed her waist, guiding her back and forth against himself. "Gods, I love you Hermione." She rocked against him, building speed, matching his thrusts. He pulled her toward himself, allowing her breast to fall in his face. He sucked greedily on each one. He held her in place, basking in the sensation of finally being inside her. Soon she was riding him deep and hard. Fuck he was going to cum again, "Tell me…" he moaned, "Tell me how to make you cum."

"Harder," she screamed, "Fuck me harder." He flipped her over, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his back. He thrust violently into her. She bounced against him, moaning in pleasure. "Harder!"

"Open your fucking legs," he screamed, pulling her legs apart. He rammed himself deeper, "Fuck...so tight…so good." She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him towards her breast. His hands grabbed her waist, holding her in place, as he rammed himself in deeper. He bit down on a nipple, making her scream. "Mine…your mine," he moaned as he exploded inside her.

Draco lifted his head and watched her face contort from pleasure to pain and back again. When she calmed, Hermione reached for her wand. He batted it away. "No! You will never use a contraceptive spell with me. You will never kill what we create. It is a gift that I have never given anyone else and will never give anyone else. You are the only women I have ever cum inside and you will be the only one. Do you understand?"

She nodded. Her beautiful eyes tore through him. She was driving him insane. He needed to be deeper inside her; he needed to make her feel him, to make her understand. He wanted to show her what she did to him. He flipped her over, taking her from behind. Her ass bounced against his torso sending waves through him. He licked his fingers and found the opening of her anus. Slowly he inserted a finger. She groaned, but continued to thrust against his dick. Soon his finger was buried inside her. She bounced happily against both his cock and finger. Draco lifted one of her legs off the bed and removed his cock from her dripping pussy; pushing it into her ass.

He whispered a charm, turning the headboard into a mirror. Draco grabbed her hair, making her look at herself, then at him, "Look at me, when I am fucking you." He pushed himself fully inside her. The pain was almost unbearable. Her eyes began to water. "You are mine and I am going to make you scream every night from now on. Mine will be the only dick to ever touch you…to ever be inside you. Understand?"

She nodded, pushing against him. Her eyes pleaded with him to move. She needed friction. He obliged, grabbing her clit and rubbing it. She watched him in the mirror as he fucked her. She was beginning to get sore, but he was relentless. His hands clutched her breast firmly, using them for support. She had already marked him, now it was his turn. He didn't have fangs or venom, but he was going leave pieces of himself inside her…he was going to mark her every where he could reach.


	14. Chapter 14

_**WE HAVE COME TO THE END, MY FRIENDS. PLEASE DONT HATE ME FOR THE ENDING. I GOT TONS OF HATE MAIL FROM THE ORIGINAL. LMAO!**_

The Epilogue

Whispers filled the ministry courtroom as he entered. The Minister stared in disbelief at him, but waited until he was seated to begin, "You know why you are here. Shall we start at the beginning?"

He smirked, "Why should I? I have already repeated myself, more than one. This is nothing more then a witch hunt."

"Those were informal hearings. You are charged with conspiracy to commit muder and two counts of murder. Surely, you want to defend yourself."

"I have done nothing wrong. I do not need to defend myself."

"Ms. Granger was a Veela. You know the laws."

"The laws are rubbish. They only protect the Veela. What about the rest of us?"

"You wrote many of those laws yourself. How can you object to them?"

"That was before…" He pushed the hair out of his face, "I found myself on the receiving end of them." He huffed, "Very well, if you insist, but I do not intend to repeat myself again, so listen carefully."

An icy chill set over the room. It became so quiet; he could hear his own heartbeat speed up. "Everyone in this room sympathizes with Ms. Granger. And why would you not? She is, after all, part of the infamous Golden Trio. She saved us all; her and those two idiots that clung to her side like sponges. Do not misunderstand me. I do not deny what an impeccably talented and intelligent witch she was, but no one cares about the others involved. No one care for my loss.

The Minister objected, "And what loss would that be?"

"Draco Malfoy was my Godson. He was my only family and now he is gone." Severus snorted, "No one cares that I am alone now."

"-Is that Ms. Granger's doing? "

"Not entirely, no."

"Tell us why and how this happened?"

"Hermione Granger was a Veela, as many of you are now aware of. It was a gift that she was ashamed of. Maybe it was because I was her choosen mate…or maybe it was the lack of control that came with the gift. She was the first Veela I have ever come across that suffered split personality disorder. Her Veela and herself were two completely different people. They emerged at different times, never coexisting. Whatever her reasons, she hid this side of herself, for years."

"How did Mr. Malfoy become involved?"

Severus smiled at the mention of his Godson's name, "He loved her. He had always loved her."

"Go on."

"When I found out I was her mate, I contacted him. He knew I had no interest in her. I was in love with someone else, but the laws were absolute. So, he offered me a second chance at youth…for a life with her."

"So, you sentence Ms. Granger and your Godson to death for a second chance? That is extremely selfish."

Rage filled Severus's veins. He stood up, staring down the man who dared question his intentions, "No, do not twist my words. I loved him. I would have done anything for his happiness. He loved her. He begged me. I refused, but I could never deny him. He was all I had and he couldn't live without her."

"- and she couldn't live without you."

"She was happy with him. None of you know the pain he went through. Can you imagine what it's like to love someone so much and know that they could never return your feelings? She didn't even have a choice. Then, to be in my situation and find out, I am the one causing all his pain. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't make her un-love me." Severus sat back down, "I tried. I tried so hard. I read every book I could find written on Veelas. I even accepted Potter throwing her on my doorstep."

The Minister raised his eyebrows, "Harry Potter?"

"Is there any other?"

The Minister motioned to the corner of the room. Harry nodded. "Mr. Potter has already given his statement in the matter, please continue."

Where am I wrong? I gave them both what they so desperately wanted."

"You caused their deaths."

"I am as responsible as all of you."

Whispers once again filled the room. Severus glanced around meeting angry and disgusted faces. The Minister hushed the crowd, "How did you two…"

"-Switch Places?" Severus closed his eyes and shook his head; smiling, "My Godson was a potions genius. Given the chance, he could have mixed a cure for any disease; but he was shunned," Severus pointed his long, thin finger around the room, "-by all of you. And why?" He chuckled, "Because his last name happened to be Malfoy."

"This is not a hearing on society's mistreatment of Mr. Malfoy, however unjust it may have been."

"As I was saying, together we brewed a advance polyjuice potion of sorts. It changed everything about a person. It altered the blood as well as the body, but the mind and heart remained your own."

"I see. And when was this potion taken."

"After I found out about Ms. Granger's situation; shortly after the first night she spent in my home. If I recall correctly, she ran out screaming like a banshee. Draco came to see me the day after."

"And you took it then?"

"No. It took a day to brew. Like I said before; I had refused him…" A tear fell down Severus's eyes, "but he was so desperate."

"Did you know he would die?"

Severus shook his head, "He was me, body and blood. I believed he was going to live out the rest of his life as me, but then she put up the force field."

"What did the force field do?"

"It blocked me or rather him as me, from going anywhere near her or her home."

"What did Mr. Malfoy do?"

"I suggested we change back, so he could penetrate the force field. How was I to know that she would mark him that night?"

"Would you have let him go, if you knew?"

"Of course not! He was my Godson!"

"When did you find out what had happened?"

"Draco sent me an owl. I met him in Ms. Granger's flat."

"Where was she?"

"I believe she was asleep in the bedroom."

"What happened next?"

Severus closed his eyes again, "He told me what had happened. That was when I realized, they were both dying."

"Is it true that at a Veela cannot live without it's mate? That if the mate dies, it will die too?"

"Yes."

"And you were her mate?"

"She believed so."

"Then why is she dead and you are alive?"

Serverus scoffed, "You assume she is dead. You have no body to prove that statement."

Murmurs errupted around the court house. The Minister hushed the crowd, "It is true that the bodies were never found, but it is also an fact that noone has seen or heard from neither Ms. Granger or Mr. Malfoy in over a year."

The Minister shook his head, "Tell us more about the mating ritual."

"A Veela cannot mark anyone but their mate. If they do, they will die. They cannot have more than one mate; it is a conflict of fate and destiny; heart and mind. She marked him in his true form. She marked Draco. Likewise, a Veela's venom is very poisonous to anyone, but its mate. If the Veela were to mark the wrong person, they would die."

"So it is safe to assume that they are both dead."

"No."

"Why do you think they are alive? "

Serverus sighed, "Have any of you ever been in love? Love is the strongest magic known. Love is what defeated Voldermort. Love can overcome anything."

"So you believe they are out there, somewhere... just hiding?"

"Honestly," He smiled, "I believe that Ms. Granger won. I believe she beat the Veela inside her and claimed her mate, the one she chose, over the one choosen for her."

Whispers filled the room again. "Silence! Is there anything else you would like to add before the ministry passes judgment upon you?"

Severus stood, "Perhaps I did play a role in their disappearances, but I do not need a room full of people to judge me. Draco and I played our parts well, too well; even in private we carried on as if we really were each other. For the first time in my life, I had a father figure and he had someone who looked up to and respected him. We fooled our friends, neighbors and even the people we loved; but what would you not do for love. What would you do if the world told you that you could not have the one you loved. What wouldn't you do to stop her pain? Would you not trade your life for hers?"

Serverus turned to see Potter wipe tears from his eyes. He nodded his understanding to his former professor. Serverus nodded back.

"Very well. Severus Snape, in the matter of the murders of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, we the council of the Ministry of Magic find…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks for all the reviews and likes. It mean alot to me. Please read my other stories. If you like The Line then I am sure you will enjoy these also:**_

 _ **s/11945128/1/She-likes-coffee**_

 _ **s/11940654/1/The-wedding-singer**_


	16. Chapter 16

**ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS:**

SO I HAVE BEEN RECEIVING A LOT OF FLAMES, WHICH IF YOU ARE NOT AWARE OF, IS HATEFUL AND ANGRY REVIEWS. I REALLY DON'T MIND THEM. I FIND ALL REVIEWS CONSTRUCTIVE, EVEN FLAMES. HOWEVER, SOME OF YOU SEEM TO BE REALLY UPSET AND CONFUSED. SO LET ME TRY TO PACIFY YOU.

I WRITE STORIES IN A "PICK YOUR OWN ADVENTURE" WAY. THIS MEANS THAT IN 90% OF MY STORIES, I WON'T WRITE AN DEFINITE ENDING. I ALSO INTENTIONALLY LEAVE HOLES IN THE PLOT LINE. WHY, YOU ASK? I WANT TO GIVE YOU THE OPTION TO FILL IN THE BLANKS.

IF YOU ARE ANYTHING LIKE ME, YOU READ A LOT OF STORIES ON HERE AND THEY START OFF REALLY GOOD, BUT THEN SOMETHING HAPPENS AND YOU'RE THINKING, WHAT? THEN YOU ARE DIAPPOINTED BY THE ENDING...AND HAVE TO CHANGE IT IN YOUR OWN MIND. LOL. SO MANY TIMES I WISH I COULD JUST TAKE SOMEONE ELSE STORY AND CHANGE THIS PART OR THAT PART...IF I COULD JUST REWRITE THE ENDING...UGH!

SO YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE MY EXPLAINATION, BUT IT REALITY. LET YOUR IMAGINATION FIND WHATEVER ENDING BEST SUITS YOU. FREE YOUR MIND. USE YOUR FREE WILL. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. IF YOU READ AND YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN SUCK IT UP AND MAKE YOUR OWN ENDING.


End file.
